


The Gods are in the Rain

by Jmeelee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rain, Tumblr Prompt, well at least TV Canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/pseuds/Jmeelee
Summary: “Come out of the woods!” he screamed at the forest on either side.  Rain began to fall, a cold torrent that poured down on him.  The fire sizzled and coughed bellows of white smoke.  He spun around, and in his haste slipped on a rock, coming down hard and bracing himself on his right side out of habit, the glove cloaking his golden hand spearing into the dirt.The next thing he knew, a pair of thick, strong arms were lifting him into the air.  Cold rainwater flooded his eyes.  He was dizzy from the fall, shivering in the bitter wind against a foreign wall of fur covered flesh and bone.  It was too much like a nightmare he dreamt years ago after his mother's death, and he began to struggle.“Jaime,” a deep voice said, raggedly.  That was all it took.  He would know her voice anywhere.





	The Gods are in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isola_Caramella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/gifts).



> For Isolacaramella's Friday Fast Fic Challenge

The sun set earlier that night then Jaime could ever remember, and the sky was encased in thick clouds that scuttled across a full moon. Thunder rumbled down the rolling hills, and the God’s Eye twinkled pewter in the shifting light of the moon. As more clouds gathered, everything disappeared into an inky black night that was as devastating as his own hope of finding Brienne on his rash journey North. The air was pregnant with the damp scent of rain, but in the rapidly falling temperature, it could easily turn to snow. 

He was almost ready to give up, return to King’s Landing like a beaten dog with its tail between its legs, when up ahead he saw a light, small and flickering at the summit of a hill. He blinked once and it was gone, but he knew he wasn’t imagining it. There it was again.

The moon and stars disappeared completely behind thick clouds laced with lightning as he urged his steed forward. When he had been a child at Casterly Rock, his septa had told him fanciful tales of great roaring thunder as loud as lions when thick snow fell, but he had never witnessed it before. He couldn’t help but think such sinister weather carried bad omens on the wind, echoing war cries and death. 

When he reached the fire it was abandoned, but flames still leapt from a pyramid of brushwood and tree limbs. They could not have gone far. 

  
“Come out of the woods!” he screamed at the forest on either side. Rain began to fall, a cold torrent that poured down on him. The fire sizzled and coughed bellows of white smoke. He spun around, and in his haste slipped on a rock, coming down hard and bracing himself on his right side out of habit, the glove cloaking his golden hand spearing into the dirt. 

The next thing he knew, a pair of thick, strong arms were lifting him into the air. Cold rainwater flooded his eyes. He was dizzy from the fall, shivering in the bitter wind against a foreign wall of fur covered flesh and bone. It was too much like a nightmare he dreamt years ago after his mother's death, and he began to struggle. 

“Jaime,” a deep voice said, raggedly. That was all it took. He would know her voice anywhere. 

He swung his drenched head toward her as lightning snapped above the hills, and saw her face, those beautiful blue eyes carved out against the night, boring straight into him. Like wild animals, they gauged each other with unblinking scrutiny. 

“Brienne,” he whispered, but it was swallowed up by the booming thunder that shook the air from both their lungs. _It isn’t an omen of war and death, after all_ , he thought. _It’s the bellow of a celebration_. She raised a hand to his face, smoothed rainwater from his eyes with calloused fingertips, her thumbs rubbing heat into his cheekbones. “You lit the fire for me,” he said. “How did you know I would leave and follow you? How did you know I would come?” 

“I know _you_ ,” she said. 

And she did know him, better than anyone ever had, or ever could. There was a tortured sweetness between them that no amount of misery could ever erase. It made him bold. Jaime leaned forward, kissed the edge of her jaw, the corner of her full mouth. Her hand dropped down between them, a tight controlled fist against his rapidly beating heart, and she turned her head toward him with a sigh. 

When their lips finally parted, the rain turned to snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this was supposed to be 500 words or less and its 600 oops I suck at following rules!


End file.
